bleachfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Sajin Komamura
Toujours une loyauté inébranlable BLEACH : official bootleg - Glénat 2012 - © Tite Kubo Sajin KOMAMURA était le capitaine de la Septième Division du Gotei 13. Sa carrière a débuté hypothétiquement de l'Arc Turn Back The Pendulum jusqu'à l'Arc The Thousand-Year Blood War. Potentiellement, Sajin KOMAMURA a été formé et diplômé à l'Académié des sciences spirituelles Shin'ô BLEACH : official character book souls - Glénat 2009 - © Tite Kubo. Aucune information officielle. Sa carrière comme capitaine a débutée (sans réelle confirmation) après l'Arc Turn Back The Pendulum - hypothèse. Son intronisation est plausiblement intervenue dans les jours (?), les mois (?), les années (?) après l'expérience de Sôsuke AIZEN durant cette Arc. Sa carrière s'est terminée durant l'Arc The Thousand-Year Blood War. Il n'est pas confirmée officiellement comme mort. Cependant, il est n'est plus " apte " à être le capitaine de la 7ème division et comme un Shinigami. Durant sa carrière de capitaine, son vice-capitaine était Tetsuzaemon IBA. Apparence Sajin a une apparence d'un canidé anthropomorphe et malheureusement, beaucoup le confonde avec un chien. Malgré qu'il accepte son apparence, il n'osait pas (à l'époque) se montrer comme il était aux yeux des autres Shinigami. En conséquence, il revêtit un équipement (gants - bottes - casque) pour masquer sa véritable apparence et laisser planer ainsi un doute sur son physique. Même si il mesure 289cm de taille, ce facteur n'est pas assez fort pour induire que sous ce casque se cache un Shinigami a l'apparence d'un canidé anthropomorphe. De plus, il est un des capitaines des 13 armées de la cour (Le Gotei 13) le plus grand et celui ayant une imposante carrure. Sa fourrure est de couleur marron clair (un peu comme son équipement) et son visage marron foncé. Ses yeux sont de couleurs jaunes dorés (ambre). Sans oublier de mentionner que jusqu'à présent, Sajin n'a jamais montré qu'il possédait une queue ! Personnalité Contrairement à ce que peut donner sa véritable apparence, Sajin a une amitié sans égale et comme dit l'expression a un cœur en or !. De plus, il a cette loyauté sans égale depuis qu'il a rencontré le commandant en chef/ capitaine de la 1ère division (Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto) . Notamment pour l'avoir sauvé de la misère du Rukongai et lui avoir appris à devenir un Shinigami. Dans cette éducation, il a pu devenir un homme et une bête guidée par ses instincts. D'ailleurs cette gratitude est telle qu'il est prêt à mourir pour le commandant en chef/ capitaine de la 1ère division. Au sein de sa division du Gotei 13, Sajin la dirige avec toute impartialité un peu comme le capitaine Unohana, Kyoraku et Ukitake. Cette façon de la diriger complète bien son attitude qu'il a envers son travail et d'ailleurs, il est un des capitaines du Gotei 13 qui reste sérieux dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. C'est avec ça qu'il a forgé sa réputation et qu'il a pu jusqu'à maintenant rester en place au poste de capitaine de la 7ème division. Sa relation avec les autres capitaines est correcte et il n'est pas du genre a entré en conflit avec d'autres Shinigami. Sauf avec le capitaine de la 11ème (Kenpachi Zaraki) mais dont au fil des épisodes (et des scan), on voit qu'il a déjà oublié l'acte qu'il avait fait notamment car il est toujours resté présent dans les moments les plus durs de la Soul Society. De plus, le commandant en chef/capitaine de la 1ère division n'avait pas jugé cette histoire où le capitaine de la 11ème avait tenté de libérer les Ryoka (Intrus) lors de la fameuse exécution du soldat de la 13ème (Rukia Kuchiki). Donc, Sajin a suivi les autres capitaines et n'a même plus l'air de voir le capitaine de la 11ème comme un traître ... Sa seule relation qui est forte était avec son ami Tôsen mais depuis sa trahison, il s'est fortement replié sur lui à tel point qu'il a autorisé à son vice-capitaine de partir prendre du bon temps dans une autre division. Mais par la suite, après son combat avec lui à Karakura, celui-ci lui pardonna, ce qui allégea son cœur. Ainsi, il put reprendre sa vie au sein du Gotei 13 et son rôle de capitaine avec enthousiasme ! Selon un Omake, si Sajin devait se rendre dans le Gensei (Monde des Humains), il intégrerait sans objection un Gigai (Corps artificiel) dont l'apparence est celui d'un chien ! Étonnant vu sa position au sein du Gotei 13 ! C'est d'ailleurs cette même façon de se voir valoriser qu'il peut facilement se laisser traiter sans même entrer dans une colère ou répondre intelligemment. C'est le cas du combat face à l'Arrancar de la fraction de l'Espada n°2 (Voir dans répliques). Et pour finir, son plat favori est la viande mais il déteste les carottes car, ce serait son père qui lui a raconté une fois que "les carottes ne sont pas pour les enfants". Histoire thumb|left|190px|Komamura et Tōsen se trouvant en face de la tombe de l'amie défunte de Tōsen. Un jour, lorsqu'il était assis sur un lieu gazonnant, Komamura a été senti par Tōsen, qui ne savait pas où il était (en raison de sa cécité). C'est seulement lorsque Komamura lui parlait qu'il réalisait qu'il avait parlé dans la mauvaise direction. Complimentant la capacité de Komamura à masquer très bien sa présence, Tōsen a noté qu'il n'avait jamais pu ne pas sentir la présence de quelqu'un auparavant, même si ses yeux ne peuvent pas voir. Komamura a été très touché, c'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas considéré comme un paria. Bien que les origines de Komamura soient inconnues (il est le petit-fils d'un chien énorme), Yamamoto lui a donné la possibilité de rejoindre le Gotei 13 même s'il n'était pas humain. Komamura rencontra Tōsen à nouveau pendant leur temps dans le Gotei 13, et Aizen a été présenté à Komamura via Tōsen. Synopsis Arc de la Soul Society thumb|left|190px|Sajin Komamura se préparant pour l'exécution de Rukia Kuchiki.Dans cet arc de la Soul Society, Sajin Komamura apparait pour la première fois avec son armure au complet ( c-à-d casque et gants) lors de la réunion d'urgence sur l'action de Gin Ichimaru face aux ryoka à la Porte Ouest du Seireitei. Positionné entre Sōsuke Aizen et Kaname Tōsen dans les rangs ( Division impaire), Komamura est très facilement visible grâce à sa taille. Après l'assassinat de Aizen, Komamura et son ami Tousen rends visite au capitaine Retsu Unohana à la 4ème division pour l'autopsie du corps de Aizen. L'autopsie fit référence à un assassinat... Komamura n'avait pas encore pris de position sur cette intrusion des ryoka et Tousen choisissait de mettre fin à cette guerre. Komamura restait silencieux depuis cette intrusion... Le jour de l’exécution de Rukia Kuchiki, à la caserne de la 7ème division, Komamura avait fait son choix sur cette exécution. Son lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba arrivait en retard en expliquant une situation qui était fausse. Dans le but de laisser du temps à son capitaine de faire son choix mais Komamura l'avait déjà fait ! Komamura disait : " Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai pas de doute. Ma loyauté est liée à la dette que j'ai envers Genryusai-sama. Il m'a prit quand j'étais seul parce que tout le monde me rejetait pour mon apparence. Je vais rembourser cette dette, même si cela signifie que je devrais mourir pour lui. Je n'ai aucun doute. Si sa grandeur dit " oui", jusque dans la mort je dirais " oui"." Alors, Komamura et Iba étaient prêts, Tosen et son lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi fessaient irruption à la 7ème division. Ils avaient aussi choisis... Plus tard, ils apprenaient que Kenpachi Zaraki avait libéré les ryoka emprisonnés et ils allaient stopper cet acte ! Zaraki n'était pas seul, Ikkaku Madarame ( 3ème siège de la 11ème division) et Yumichika Ayasegawa ( 5ème siège de la 11ème division) voulaient se battre aussi. Alors trois combats étaient sur le point de commencer : *Ikkaku Madarame vs Tetsuzaemon Iba : Iba était un ancien de la 11ème division et il connaissait bien celui-ci. Iba était venu à la 7ème division car il avait les capacités et c'était pour faire plaisir à mère, Chikane Iba. De plus, le poste de la 11ème était bloqué par Yachiru Kusajishi. Ce combat ne donnera pas de vainqueur. *Yumichika Ayasegawa vs Shūhei Hisagi : Aussi étrange que ça peut paraître, Yumichika sortira victorieux de ce combat. Alors que Hisagi était lieutenant et Yumichika un 5ème siège, la différence de niveau était grande. Mais Yumichika expliquait qu'il avait opté pour le 5ème siège car le chiffre " 5" ressemble au " 3" ( Pour son opinion esthétique) et Ikkaku occupait le 3ème siège. Donc, Yumichika était plus fort mais c'est pas tout ! Le Shikai de Yumichika n'était dévoilé au complet. Pour une de ses raisons esthétique, Yumichika préférait le nom " Fuji Kujaku" au lieu de " Ruri'iro Kujaku" à son Zanpakutô. *Komamura et Kaname Tōsen vs Kenpachi Zaraki' ': Tosen et Komamura débuteront le combat ensemble en combinant leur Shikai. Ils toucheront Zaraki, croyant l'avoir blessé voir tué mais Zaraki n'était pas aussi facile à battre. De plus, il continuait à provoquer les deux capitaines ( Il voulait les pousser au maximum et surtout voir au moins leur Bankai) et Tosen acceptait de réaliser son souhait avec son Bankai. Mais Tosen n'arrivera pas à le battre avec son Bankai et sa Justice. Komamura interviendra pour sauver son ami d'un ennemi qu'il ne battra jamais. Alors, Komamura engagera le combat avec son visage à thumb|190px|Komamura sauvant Tousen de l'attaque de Zaraki.découvert et Zaraki n'était pas étonné de son vrai visage mais il voulait savoir si il avait la même force que la bête qu'il incarnait. Dès lors, Komamura activera son Bankai mais il partit car il sentit la libération du Shikai du capitaine-commandant. Komamura se rendait vers le lieu du combat du capitaine-commandant puis il entendit comme tous les autres membres du Gotei 13, la révélation sur l'assassinat de Aizen et son plan. Il comprit que cette fois-ci, il devait se rendre au Sokyokû. Là-bas, il vit Aizen, Gin et Tousen. Il attaquait directement Aizen avec son Shikai dès son arrivé. Puis, Aizen arrivait rapidement prêt de Komamura. Aizen mentionna tranquillement : " J'ai enfin vu ton vrai visage." Komamura lui posa une question et lui disait qu'il ne le pardonnera jamais d'avoir trahi la Soul Society. Il attaquait encore avec son Shikai mais Aizen esquivait. Komamura était en colère de cette situation et regardait Tousen fixement et lui demanda une explication sur son choix. Komamura n'avait aucune réponse... Il tenta alors de libérer son Bankai pour vaincre Aizen mais le Shikai de Aizen entrait en action. Aizen réapparu prêt de Komamura et Komamura voyait une illusion et le vrai était prêt de lui. Aizen effectuait alors un Kidô (Hadô 90:Kurohitsugi-Cercueil noir) et battait Komamura. thumb|left|190px|Komamura battu par Aizen sur la colline du Soukyoukou. Komamura retrouvera la conscience après que les trois traîtres s'en allaient avec un Négacion vers le Hueco Mundo. Komamura criait à Tosen : " Pourquoi es-tu devenu un shinigami ?! Est-ce pour ton amie décédée ? Est-ce pour la Justice ?" Tosen répondait : " Tous ce qui se reflète dans mes yeux est le chemin le moins entachée de sang. Le chemin que je prends est la Justice !" Ensuite, Komamura quittait le Soukyoukou sans accepter les soins de la 4ème division et Iba aidera son capitaine à marcher. Plus tard, Komamura se retrouvera devant la tombe de l'amie défunte de Tosen : " Qu'aurez vous dit pour l'arrêter ?". Hisagi arrivait prêt de la tombe et fut surpris de voir le capitane Komamura. Il dit : " Est-ce qu'il sera possible de ramener le capitaine Tosen ?" Komamura répond : " ... Avec nos mains, nous allons ouvrir les yeux de Tosen !" Arc des Bounts ( Hors-Série ) Dans cet arc des bounts,' '''Sajin Komamura est en pleine discussion avec le lieutenant de la 9ème division, Shūhei Hisagi. Les bounts avaient envahi le Sereitei et l'alerte était donnée.' Hisagi expliquait la situation'' : " Certains shinigamis étaient possédés par une poupée d'un bount. Dès lors, ceux-ci attaquaient les autres shinigamis et ce bount était Mabashi." Komamura demandait si il y avait un moyen de briser ce sort à main nue mais Hisagi expliquait que si on essayait, les shinigamis meurs. Plus tard, il combattra les shinigamis possédés avec sa division et Hisagi. Il proposa ensuite d'emmener les shinigamis possédés à la 4ème division pour les soigner. Alors, Komamura essayera de les repousser à l'aide de son reiatsu ( énergie spirituelle) jusqu'au moment où un shinigami le poignardera. C'est alors que Komamura perdra patience et décida de mettre fin au combat. Plus tard, Komamura aura la tâche de protéger le capitaine-commandant du leader des bounts, Kariya Jin. Arc des Arrancars Dans ce arc des Arrancars, Sajin Komamura ne quittera jamais le Seireitei pour apporter son aide dans la lutte des Arrancars. Bien qu'il le souhaite, l'ordre prioritaire était la protection du Seireitei en gardant toutes les forces du Gotei 13. Nous le verrons quelque fois dans les réunions des capitaines du Gotei 13. Arc du Nouveau Capitaine Shūsuke Amagai (Hors-Série) Dans cet arc du nouveau capitaine de la 3ème division, on voit '''Sajin Komamura 'être présent à la réunion de présentation du capitaine de la 3ème division. Dès son arrivée, il remarque immédiatement que son Zanpakutô est un "Kodachi". Ensuite, il dit à Kyoraku : " J'aimerais bien assister à l'examen de celui-ci." Kyoraku répond : "'' Il ne comptera pas vraiment car il certain qu'il deviendra capitaine, nous en avons besoin''." Plus tard, Komamura se retrouvera en face de la tombe de l'amie défunte de Tousen avec son lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba. Il a appris la récente mission faite par la 3ème division et Komamura lui dit : " Le Seireitei est en train de changer." Tetsuzeamon ne comprenait pas et Komamura dit : " Que quelqu'un de l'Omnitsukidou puisse devenir à n'importe quel moment un capitaine du Gotei 13..." Tetsuzeamon dit : " C'est peut être vrai mais qui sont les deux autres capitaines qui l'ont testé ?" Komamura répond : " Je ne sais pas mais quelque chose de nouveau est à venir." Arc du Faux Karakura Town Dans cet arc du Faux Karakura Town, Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tōsen et les trois Espadas de Las Noches se dirigeaient vers Karakura. Certains membres du Gotei 13 et '''Sajin Komamura étaient prêt à les recevoir pour l'un des plus grands combat. Alors que d'autres capitaines s'étaient rendus au Hueco Mundo pour récupérer Orihime Inoue et venir en aide à Ichigo et ses ami(e)s. La bataille débutait par le capitaine-commandant avec son Shikai qui emprisonnait les trois traites. Ensuite, Baraggan Luisenbarn appelait des Menos Grande pour détruire les piliers. Mais le Gotei 13 avait prévu leur quatre gardiens : Ikkaku Madarame,Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira et Shūhei Hisagi. Komamura entamait son premier combat face à Choe Neng Poww, l'Arrancar de la fraction de Barragan. Alors que celui-ci affrontait Ikkaku Madarame qui avait été battu pour une raison qui était la sienne, Komamura arrivait à la surprise général de tous le monde face à l'Arrancar. Très vite, le combat débutait par de simple coup au corps à corps, histoire de tester leur force. Ensuite, l'Arrancar ne tardait pas à utiliser sa Résurrection "Calderon". Dès lors, Komamura se présentera face à lui : " C'est juste, je n'ai pas encore dit mon nom. Je suis le capitaine de la 7ème division, Sajin Komamura. J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais ce que vous dites est juste. Je ne suis qu'un misérable insecte." Il viendra à bout de celui-ci avec son Bankai " Kokujo Tegen Myô " sans avoir trop de difficulté face à lui. thumb|190px|Le Bankai de Komamura battant l'Arrancar. Plus tard, tous les lieutenants du Gotei 13 avaient été tous vaincu par Ayon, la chimère de la fraction Harribel. Le capitaine-commandant, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto en viendra à bout avec son Shikai. Ensuite, tous les capitaines du Gotei sauf le capitaine-commandant se mettront face à leur adversaires, les Espadas. Exception, Komamura qui voulait combattre Tousen alors il devait s'occuper de protéger les lieutenant blessés qui étaient pris en charge par le lieutenant de la 3ème division, Izuru Kira. Soudain, un Garganta s'ouvrait selon les plans de Sōsuke Aizen, un immense Hollow sortait en compagnie de Wonderweiss Margera. Alors que le combat des capitaines du Gotei 13 tournaient mal... Les Vizards, les ex-Shinigamis du Gotei 13 fessaient leur entrer en scène mais pour rendre service à Ichigo Kurosaki et surtout pour se venger de Aizen. Donc, les Espadas n'avaient plus trop l'avantage face au Gotei 13 et les Vizards. Alors que Shinji Hirako tentait d'affronter Aizen, Tousen l'en empêchera. C'est alors que Komamura arrivera pour le combattre. Komamura et Tousen seront face à face et Komamura dira : " Je n'ai jamais pensé que le moment viendrait où j'aurais à protéger quelqu'un de ton épée.". Puis, Hisagi fera son apparition dans le combat en tentant d'attraper Tousen avec son Shikai. Dès lors, Komamura et Hisagi tenteront de résonner Tousen sans se donner à fond mais avec sa Hollowmorphose, Hisagi sera battu et Komamura devra avoir recoure au Bankai. De plus, Tousen utilisera sa Résurrection ce qui lui donnait un trop grand pouvoir face thumb|left|190px|Le Bankai de Komamura attaquant Tousen en Résurrection.au Bankai. Komamura luttera avec son Bankai face à Tousen mais sa Résurrection était bien trop forte et Komamura était bien trop lent. Alors que Tousen était sur le point de tuer Komamura... Hisagi viendra mettre un terme au combat et battra Tousen. Mais le Hollow intérieur de Tousen lui donnera la possibilité de retrouver la vue et de pouvoir voir ses amis. Komamura dira : " Si nos croyances sont inconciliables, il est inutile d'essayer de te convaincre. Au nom de la Soul Society, je dois te combattre. Je ne serais pas, mais je suis content d'avoir pu entendre tes vrais sentiments. Mon cœur t'a déjà pardonné.". Mais Tousen explosera en sang et Komamura savait que son prochain combat serait celui de Aizen. Ichigo avait pu arriver à Karakura en compagnie de Retsu Unohana et il était prêt à battre Aizen mais celui-ci aura été vite déstabilisé par les paroles de celui-ci. Mais Komamura arrivait prêt de lui en tenant son Zanpakutô : " Fais attention de ne pas t'emporter dans ta colère et de te perdre face à lui. Il payera de sa vie. ". Ensuite, Komamura avouait que tous les shinigamis du Gotei 13 ici et ceux du Hueco Mundo sont ici pour aider Ichigo dans son combat. Alors que les autres capitaines du Gotei 13 et les Vizards avaient fini leur combat face aux Espadas, ils se dirigeaient sur Aizen. Komamura dira à Ichigo : " Je te remercie d'être venu ici pour vaincre combattre Aizen, sinon je l'aurait attaqué par ma rage et je serai surement mort." Dès lors, Komamura se joignait au combat avec les autres. Il thumb|190px|Aizen donnant le coup final à Komamura.commençait avec son Shikai avec le zanjetsu mais c'était inutile. Ensuite, il utilisait son Bankai après que les autres avaient tenter leur chance mais Aizen brisait la lame du Bankai, donc celle de Komamura et coupait son bras gauche du Bankai, donc par la même occasion celui de Komamura. Komamura hurlait de douleur mais tenta une attaque avec son Zanpakutô brisé mais Aizen met fin à son combat avec un coup de Zanpakutô horizontal dans sa poitrine. Dès lors, Komamura tomba dans la ville... Arc du Conte Inconnu des Zanpakutōs (Hors-Série) Dans cet arc des Zanpakutô, Sajin Komamura recevait un Papillon de l'Enfer pour une réunion d'urgence qui se fessait sur la colline du Sokyokû. Komamura arrivait avec son lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba et tous les hauts-gradés du Gotei 13 étaient là. Soudain, le lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe arrivait puis tombait au sol. Tous le monde restait sur ses gardes quand un mystérieux personnage était présent sur la colline et il dit : " Le capitaine-commandant ne viendra pas." Immédiatement, Komamura arriva prêt de lui et lui disait : " Qu'as tu fait au capitaine-commandant ?!" Le personnage ne répondait pas ce qui enrageait Komamura. Dès lors, Komamura dégainait son Zanpakutô mais le mystérieux personnage esquivait le coup. Komamura disait : " Bankai ! Kokujo Tegen Myô ! ''" L'étranger répondait : " ''Ton pouvoir ne marchera pas sur moi." Alors, Komamura attaquait via son Bankai quand soudain celui-ci attaquait son maître. Heureusement, Komamura avait pu esquiver au dernier moment dans l'incompréhension totale. Soudain, son Bankai disparaissait pour se matérialisé en face de lui. Komamura ne réalisait pas que c'était Tenken. Soudain, il se mit à attaquer son maître et Komamura bloquait. Il essayait de résister mais Tenken était plus fort que lui. Alors, Tenken mettait un terme à Komamura avec le même Zanpakutô que son maître et il le plongeait dans le coma. Plus tard, l'inconnu criait la guerre aux shinigamis et disaient que leur Zanpakutô ne seront plus leur allié. Tous les Zanpakutô des hauts-gradés du Gotei 13 arrivaient sur la colline et déclarait la guerre. Tetsuzaemon et Shūhei Hisagi emmèneront Komamura loin d'ici car ils se rendaient compte qu'ils ne pourront pas gagner maintenant. Il sera emmener à la 4ème division pour les soins... Plus tard, les shinigamis du Gotei 13 auront repris la situation en main face à l'inconnu qui est Muramasa. Dans son plan, il se dirigera vers Karakura pour libérer son maître enfermé. Une bataille éclatera face à des menos grande appelés par Muramasa et tous le Gotei 13 sera présent pour lutter. Komamura sera en présence de Tenken. Directement, Komamura appellera son Bankai pour se débarrasser des menos grande. Mais il y en avait trop... Alors, tous les membres du Gotei 13 devaient concentrer leur reiatsu ( énergie spirituelle) sur la fermeture du Garganta. Le Gotei 13 réussira et Ichigo viendra à bout de Muramasa. Arc de la guerre millénaire du sang Komamura réapparaît dans les 13 divisions. Il assiste à la demande d'Ichigo selon laquelle il demande de prendre le corps de Ginjou dans le monde réel. Durant l'invasion du Vandenreich, il se rend là où se trouve Bambietta et l'arrête. Il remarque qu'ils ont même des filles dans l'armée rebelle et Bambietta remarque que Soul Society doit manquer de soldats avec un loup comme capitaine. Iba arrive ensuite près de son capitaine. Komamura lui dit qu'après que son bankai se soit fait sceller ils trouveront un moyen de désactiver le sceau tout en se battant côte à côte. Komamura déclenche son bankai mais à sa grande surprise son bankai n'est pas scellé mais volé. Durant la 2ème invasion des SternRitters, Komamura sauve Hirako et Hinamori du coup final de Bambietta et déclenche son bankai "Dangai Joe", et la bat avant de se transformer en loup sauvage . Aptitudes et Compétences *'Spécialiste en Zanjetsu' : Sajin Komamura 'est un shinigami qui possède un Zanpakutô assez lourd et il arrive à le tenir avec une main. La preuve de sa force est qu'il a été capable de tenir son Zanpakutô en main face à Kenpachi Zaraki mais il faut dire que Zaraki n'était pas au maximum de sa force. De plus, il déploie sa grande habilité au zanjutsu lors de son Shikai et Bankai. *'Grande force : Il a une apparence contraire à la nature mais l'apparence qu'il incarne lui confère une force et une rage qui lui permet de tenir tête à ses adversaires. Par exemple, il a pu combattre à main nue Choe Neng Poww lorsqu'il sauva Ikkaku Madarame. De plus, il a pu soulever et lancer Choe Neng Poww lorsqu'il avait libéré sa Resurreccion alors qu'il possédait une immense taille. *'Forte résistance' : Une grande qualité chez lui serait sa résistance et son mental au combat. Au cours de la série, on n'a presque pas vu un Komamura victorieux mais lors de ses défaites, il a pu montrer qu'il était digne de son rang de capitaine. #Face à Kenpachi Zaraki, malgré qu'il a vu son ami Tousen se faire battre même avec son Bankai et sans avoir pu le raisonner. Il arrivait pour protéger Tousen d'une attaque qui aurait pu le blesser, il encaissait le coup sur son casque et puis débutait son combat avec son Bankai mais ne commença pas car''' Komamura se dirigeait vers le Sokyokû. #Lorsqu'il arrive sur la colline du Sokyoukou pour comprendre la situation qui se déroulait. Il combattait Sōsuke Aizen mais sans succès car celui-ci le battait avec un Kido (Hado 90) sans incantation et le Shikai d'Aizen lui donnait un grand avantage sur Komamura ( Bien sur, son Shikai a hypnotisé tout le Seireitei.). De plus, le Kido sans incantation montrait bien la différence de puissance entre eux. Cependant, lorsque Aizen, Gin et Tousen partaient avec un négacion vers le Hueco Mundo, Komamura se relevait, alors qu'on le croyait finit, pour comprendre pourquoi Tousen quittait la Soul Society. Plus tard, Il refusera même les soins de la 4ème division. #Lors de son combat face à Choe Neng Poww, il encaissait un poing de l'arrancar qu'il aurait pu esquiver et traversait la ville sur une longue distance par l'attaque. Il revenait ensuite faire face à l'arrancar sans avoir l'air blessé de l'attaque de celui-ci. Il utilisera son Bankai... #Face à son ami Tousen, lorsqu'il voyait que celui-ci avait acquit la hollowmorphose et qu'il n'avait plus rien d'humain, Komamura était prêt à combattre même si il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Il était prêt à mourir pour faire revenir son ami Tousen. Il utilisera son Bankai... #Il enchaînerait ensuite le combat face à Aizen avec les autres même étant gravement blessé par son combat face à Tousen, il combattra de toutes ses forces avec son Bankai et même avec un bras coupé. *'''Sens dévellopés : Grâce son apparence, Komamura possède ses sens développés. *'Communication avec les animaux' : Son apparence lui permet la possibilité de communiquer avec les animaux. *'Energie spirituelle' : Sajin Komamura 'est un capitaine qui possède une immense réserve d'énergie spirituelle. Il démontra notamment lors de ses combats ( Voir dans la description Forte résistance) qu'il pouvait utiliser son Shikai et Bankai à plusieurs reprises sans que sa le fatigue. Il a pu démontrer aussi qu'en libérant son énergie spirituelle qu'il pouvait faire trembler le sol voir le briser ( ça dépend bien sûr de son humeur.). Son énergie spirituelle lui sert aussi à diminuer les dommages qu'il reçoit. En plus, il est capable de masquer celle-ci. *'Technique de transformation humaine : 'Une technique spéciale qui est unique au clan loup-garou dont Komamura est originaire, qui permet de se défaire de leur forme bestiale et revenir à leur forme humaine. Ce résultat est obtenu en supprimant rituellement son cœur. Dans cette forme, son corps thumb|forme humaine de komamuran'est rien de plus une coquille. La technique secrète de la transformation de l'homme permet à son clan pour obtenir un corps immortel en offrant leur cœur physique. Par conséquent, tant qu'il est humain, il ne peut jamais mourir. Dans cet état, les attaques n'ont aucun effet sur soit Komamura ou son Bankai et toutes les blessures se régénèrent rapidement. Shunpo : Il maîtrise le Shunpo traditionnelle d'un niveau d'un capitaine du Gotei 13. Zanpakutō 'Tengen ( Châtiment céleste) est un Zanpakutô de type Nodachi et par conséquent long et grand (au dessus du Katana et du Wakizashi). Sa garde est rectangulaire ... *Shikai : La phrase d'invocation est " Rugis,Tengen" ( " Roar" vient du jeu Bleach, the 3rd Phantom sinon aucune autre source.). Dès lors, Tengen est une matérialisation des parties du corps du Bankai. Lorsque Komamura appel son Shikai, celui-ci doit effectuer le mouvement qu'il choisit de son attaque ( Zanjutsu ou Hakuda). Celle-ci suit une direction verticale par rapportthumb|190px|Shikai de Komamura. à son maître. La vitesse d'attaque varie avec la qualité de son maître et la relation qu'il a avec son Zanpakutô ( Bien sûr, il le maîtrise parfaitement au cours de la série.). Tengen est de type physique et par conséquent, tout se joue sur les dégâts occasionnés sur l'ennemi. *Bankai : " Kokujô Tengen Myô'o '( Cordes noir du châtiment divin)". Sous cette forme, Sajin conserve son Zanpakutô car c'est grâce à celui-ci qu'il peut contrôler son Bankai sinon, il ne peut ni bouger ni attaquer sans son maître. Celui-ci requiert beaucoup d'énergie spirituelle pour pouvoir le maintenir ( Ce qui prouve encore la quantité d'énergie spirituelle qu'il possède.). Son Bankai se matérialise derrière lui, il fait une centaine de mètres de haut. Le géant prend la forme d'un samouraï en armure, il possède un katana tout à fait différent de son maître et il copie les mouvements de Komamura mais en plus puissant. Ce qui lui permet de thumb|left|190px|Bankai de Komamura.combattre de grands ennemis voir une armée entière et provoque beaucoup de dommage autour de sa zone de combat. On remarque que son Bankai n'est pas sensible au Céro voir au Kido vu qu'il possède déjà une armure et dépend de l'état de Komamura au combat. Toutefois, son Bankai reste un point faible immense. Si son adversaire est plus fort et porte de puissants coups physiques au Bankai, il se répercutent directement sur Komamura. Le Bankai de Komamura est tellement fort qu'il n'a jamais pensé à voir son adversaire se relever de son attaque. Son autre point faible est sa vitesse, si son adversaire est trop rapide il n'a pas le temps de bloquer ou d'éviter les coups à cause de sa taille immense. **'Dangai Jôe (断鎧縄衣,armure de cordes divines):Dans sa forme Dangai Joe, l'armure de thumbKokujō Tengen Myō'ō est retirée, exposant un corps composé de rien d'autre que de pur reiatsu. Depuis son armure est sa durée de vie, en versant l'armure, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō est littéralement jette sa vie aside.quand Komamura utilise cette technique, son Bankai apporte l'intégralité de géant, comme d'habitude. La différence est que dans cette forme, le géant jette son armure et a un grand cordon enroulé autour de son corps plusieurs fois seulement. Son visage est exposé, qui paraît être celle d'une créature démoniaque. Ce formulaire est uniquement possible via l'utilisation de l'humanisation de la technique de Komamura. En raison de la nature de la technique utilisée pour atteindre cette forme et sa connexion symbiotique avec son porteur, ce Bankai est pratiquement invulnérable aux dommages physiques, lui conférant une puissance au combat nettement supérieur à son ancien. Autres Apparitions Komamura apparaît dans la plupart des jeux de Bleach. Il s'agit d'un personnage décent qui se déplace lentement, mais affiche une force de combat incomparable dans les combats rapprochés comme les lancers et la haute défense, ce qui le rend difficile à vaincre. Son costume alternative est lorsqu’il est avec son casque dans la plupart des jeux. La plupart des jeux donnent Komamura et son Bankai une certaine indépendance entre eux, afin qu'il fonctionne mieux en tant que mécanicien de jeu. Dans Bleach: Dark Souls, un des événements mini-jeux dans la partie 2 du mode histoire traite avec l'anniversaire de Sajin et de Hisagi, qui a eu lieu une semaine après la trahison de Tōsen. Afin de leur remonter le moral, Matsumoto obtient l'aide d'Ichigo en obtenant le cadeau de Komamura, des os, qui dit-elle est la chose favorite du Komamura. Après le mini-jeu, la célébration de l'anniversaire se produit. Le cadeau d'os d'Ichigo effraie Sajin. Ichigo réalise immédiatement que Matsumoto l'a trompé. Après que Matsumoto ait allumé les feux d'artifice, Komamura l'a remerci. Il se révèle que Iba a offert du vin à lui et Hisagi. Dans Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Komamura est entendu donner une commande d'invocation à son Zanpakutō, disant "Rugit, Tenken". Il est également une des premières recrus lors d'événements de temps libre après l'ellipse. Sajin est capable de se lier d'amitié avec le protagoniste du jeu, tel que selon Iba, il est en mesure d'associer à leur solitude. Il donne au protagoniste l'offre de rejoindre le Gotei dans la Septième Division. Sajin informe également les 4 Gardiens des 4 Portes que le protagoniste a son autorisation d'entrer dans le Seireitei lorsqu'il en a besoin. Lui, avec Ichigo et Renji Abarai, sont les 3 personnes que Yoruichi Shihōin a choisi pour aider le protagoniste à s'entraîner dans le Zanjutsu. Lorsque les capitaines imposteurs apparaissent, L'imposteur de Komamura est son contraire polaire, très irritable et refuse de dire qu'il a aidé qui que ce soit. Lorsque les jumeaux Kudō refusent l'offre de retourner dans le Gotei 13 comme agents de classement élevé afin de revenir dans le Monde Humain pour protéger toutes les âmes réincarnées, Komamura est choqué et attristé par la décision, mais commenta que c'est étrange, puisque la plupart des Shinigamis auraient sauté sur l'offre. Futilités *Selon le Vote Bleach de popularité des personnages 2009, il est classé 36ème. *Son invocation Shikai n'a pas encore été utilisé dans la série actuelle. Il a été seulement mentionné dans les Databooks et les jeux vidéo. *Dans le sondage des Zanpakutō, le Bankai est classé 46ème à égalité avec 5 autres. Tandis que son Shikai est classé 56ème à égalité avec 7 autres. *La peau de Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, ainsi qu'avec une partie de sa barre, était d'une couleur différente dans l'anime en comparaison avec le manga (en orange et non en gris), puisque sa couleur initiale n'était pas indiqué jusqu'au Chapitre 328. Toutefois, ce problème est corrigé plus tard dans l'[220 lorsque Komamura invoque son Bankai contre Poww. Répliques *(À Tetsuzaemon Iba) "'' Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai pas de doute. Ma loyauté est liée à la dette que j'ai envers Genryūsai-sama. Il m'a prit quand j'étais seul parce que tous le monde me rejetait pour mon apparence. Je vais rembourser cette dette, même si cela signifie que je devrais mourir pour lui. Je n'ai aucun doute. Si sa grandeur dit " oui", jusque dans la mort je dirais " oui"." *(À Hisagi Shuuhei) " ... Avec nos mains, nous allons ouvrir les yeux de Tōsen ! " *(À Choe Neng Poww) " ''C'est juste, je n'ai pas encore dit mon nom. Je suis le capitaine de la Septième Division, Sajin Komamura. J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais ce que vous dites est juste. Je ne suis qu'un misérable insecte." *(À Kaname Tōsen) " Je n'ai jamais pensé que le moment viendrait où j'aurais à protéger quelqu'un de ton épée." *(À Kaname Tōsen) " Ichigo Kurosaki n'est pas un hollow parce qu'il le voulait. Mais tu différent. Tu t'es égarés de ton chemin de ta volonté, en dépit que tu possèdes suffisamment de pouvoir de shinigami. Ceci, Tōsen, est la corruption." *(À Kaname Tōsen) " La corruption dont je parle est de trahir ses amis, alliés et même ses subordonnés dans une tentative d'accéder au pouvoir." *(À Kaname Tōsen) " Si nos croyances sont inconciliables, il est inutile d'essayer de te convaincre. Au nom de la Soul Society, je dois te combattre. Je ne serais pas, mais je suis content d'avoir pu entendre tes vrais sentiments. Mon cœur t'a déjà pardonné." *(À Kaname Tôsen) "Quand ?! Quand as-tu fermé les yeux sur le monde qui s'offrait à toi ?! *(Référence à Kaname Tōsen) " ''C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de devenir un véritable ami pour toi. Si quelque chose de triste t'arrive, je serais là pour toi. Si quelque chose de formidable m'arrive, je serais là pour partager ma joie avec toi. Si tu t'égares du droit chemin, je te ramène dessus. Si tu as commis une erreur, je te pardonne. Si tu te trouves dans une situation difficile, je t'aiderai. Tout cela pour que cet homme qui a perdu son amour pour le monde puisse l'aimer une fois de plus." '' Références Navigation Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Mâle Catégorie:Shinigami Catégorie:Capitaine Shinigami Catégorie:Gotei 13 Catégorie:Septième Division du Gotei 13